


Spring Time

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nude sun bathing, Picnics, Spring Time, Sweetness, Vaginal Sex, ranch life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Spring Time on the ranch deserves a special picnic.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Spring Time

It was time to get the cattle out and sold, cutting our herd nearly in half. This time we just hired someone to take them to market. The boys nor I wanted to be gone for a few weeks to haul the cattle out of state. That meant our workload was halved and with the grass growing in the back pastures, we didn’t need to give the cattle hay or extra feed. 

Which was a good excuse for me to pack a picnic for us on our way to drive the cattle to new lots. It was sunny and warm with the ground still chilly, but it made all of us a bit more chipper to have that time in the sun and not shoveling ice or snow. The plan was to spend a few hours for lunch before heading back to the house. Peggy stayed on her leash that went a 50 foot rope to make sure she didn’t get in trouble. She had a bad habit of chasing the cattle sometimes and it was easier if she stayed home. Not that he complained much. Unless she was in the house or with me she was off the leash. 

Leaving her to lay down in the sun and nap, we separated the cattle into a lot that the driver would pick them up from before driving the rest out back. After we checked the fences to make sure nothing damaged them over winter, we let the cattle get settled before making our way to a nice wooded patch in the middle of the pasture. It was just a few cedars that were clumped together for windbreakers. It also happened to be the driest spot for a mile or so.

Spreading out the big blanket I’d brought along with the food and drinks, I kicked off my boots and socks as the boys did the same. 

“Gosh it’s so nice out,” Link said with a hum as he took the lid off the tupperware that held the sandwiches as Rhett pulled out some sliced fruit and chips. 

“I know, right? If feels so good to be outside and not covered in ten layers of clothing,” I said, getting the bottles of water out. “Makes me wanna sunbath with my clothes off. I’m afraid if I do I’ll blind you guys from how pale I’ve gotten,” I said with a giggle before grabbing a sandwich. 

“Oh, it’s that kind of picnic?” Rhett said with a grin. Before I could roll my eyes, his shirt was already unbuttoned and off. Link wasn’t that far behind. “Go on, Sweetheart, your turn,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

“You’re so cute when you think you’re gonna get something,” I said with a snort. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I shook my head as the boys laid out under the sun as they made what they called ‘model noises.’ They would do it on occasion just to tease me. It was breathy, high pitched noises that they thought models made while posing for photos. It was never as sexy as they said it was. Letting them mess about, blowing kisses to one another and ‘pose’ for the camera, but it was really Link making the clicking noises and actions with his hands, I ate my lunch. 

Eating my fill and letting the boys settle, I decided to join them. Pulling my shirt off and unhooking my bra, I set them to the side before taking off my jeans and underwear as well. The boys had their eyes closed while I made a pillow out of sorts of my clothes. Laying down, I stretched out with my hands behind my head as I soaked up the sun. Listening to the slight breeze jostle the trees as well as the horses graze close by, it was an absolutely perfect day. I was dozing off when the boys stood up. 

Looking up, I saw them shed their jeans and underwear as well. Their long, tanned bodies looked so divine and beautiful against the backdrop of the field. Muscles that hid under soft skin shown through when working and the freckles scattered across their bodies like constellations that I could stare at for days, all of it made me fall harder in love with them. 

They laid back down like I was, everyone deciding to sun bathe while we could. It was supposed to turn storming over the next few days, so sunshine and nude naps it was. It wasn't long before I was suddenly in a shadow. I opened my eyes to smirk up at Link as he moved to lay next to me on one side and Rhett on the other. Without saying a word, Link settled, pulling me close to kiss me. Rhett's hands ran over my back to my ass where he began to kiss and nip, his cock hard already as it pressed against my thigh. I couldn't help myself in doing my own exploring over Link's body. One arm held me up as the other allowed my hand to run through the hair on his chest as he cupped my face to slide his fingers into my hair. Everything was slow, and leisurely. We weren't in a hurry and we were enjoying ourselves. Rhett's hand tickled up my body to grasp my breast and begin to massage it, earning him a moan from me. 

None of us talked either, moans and groans and panting breaths taking the place of words. I pushed Link back, pushing him all the way to lay down as I kissed my way towards his cock. I ran my tongue over his belly as I went to my hands and knees, allowing Rhett to have more access to me. Link's hands wove into my hair as I began to swallow him down. He grunted as he let me set the pace while Rhett kissed up my back, his beard tickling and scratching in a delicious way. Rhett's cock press against me, rutting over my ass as he pulled me from Link to kiss me deeply. He helped move me to straddle Link, sliding his length into my already wet pussy. I groaned and gasped, adjusting to him being in me as Rhett moved to press behind me, kissing my shoulders and playing with my nipples as as I started to ride Link. 

Having them both there, teasing and stoking the fire in my belly was over whelming. I moaned and arched my chest into Rhett's hands as I clenched and rocked my hips against Link. 

"Darlin'," Link moaned as he held onto my hips, moving me faster. I whimpered as I felt him pull me down harder as Rhett gathered my slick and began to play with my ass. He slowly worked a finger in, making sure to not hurt me. The sensations were driving me mad, making me was to slam down on Link and grind away till we both came. Link's hands kept me steady though as Rhett kept working. Soon enough he was able to push himself into me along with Link. I threw my head back in a moan as Rhett bottomed out in my bottom. Always pulling more slick, Rhett began to thrust in rhythm with Link. As Link push me up, Rhett came in and as soon as Rhett pulled back, Link pushed in. It was all I could do to not cum right then. I wanted to enjoy this, to have the sun beam down on us as we became one. Panting, I held a hand on Link's chest to steady me as the other reached back to weave into Rhett's hair, pulling his face forward to kiss him. 

Our actions became faster and harder, we were getting closer and more desperate. Our hands grabbed at one another as we began to feel that coil in us snap. I whimpered as Link brushed his fingers over my clit just a few times to bring me into orgasm. Crying out, I clench hard around the boys, needing to feel their knots. I groaned and pleaded for that, begging them to knot me just moments before they did. Collapsing to our side, shaking and moaning, we stayed entwined while sharing kisses and touches with words of love adoration. 

Spring had come at last and we were grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Yay! I've just been sick with a sinus infection and depression! Anyways, gonna go back to regular updates for this series. Every other day so I can have some leeway and I'm not pushing myself too much. Hope you guys understand and enjoy the new stuff!


End file.
